Unforgettable Moments
by Li-n-Ren
Summary: What will you get, when you have a friend thats a crazy shopper, a girl who thinks she's all that, and guy who argues with you 24 7? this story of course...
1. Chaos

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own any of Naruto characters… cries We wish though…!

* * *

**

Chapter one: Chaos

"Get out of bed now!" Ino yelled out. Under her sheets she started to stir in her slumber, grabbing the pillow and blocking her ears. The door started knocking louder.

"Get up now Tenten! We don't have all day!" Ino continued yelling through the doors. On the other side, Tenten started moan louder, not wanting to get out of bed. Ino noticed that her friend isn't coming out of her room, started backing up slowly.

"Tenten, you better get out of that room on the count of three! One… Two... Three!" On the third count Ino ran towards the door, using her shoulder to knock down the door. A loud noise came into Tenten's room, causing her to jerk up madly.

"What the heck is going on? Ino get your stuff there's a bomb attacking our dorm!"

Ino stood there tapping her foot lightly, "No ones bombing the place, I just knocked down the door." Tenten blinked at her friend. "Oh"

Realizing her roommate knocked down her door, again, she went back to sleep, causing Ino to fume. Ino marched up to her bed and pulled her blanket down dragging her foot towards the ground, sliding her away from the bed, making her head slam to the ground.

Ino started clapping her hands with the dust she collected.

"Get up; we have to go shopping soon."

Tenten gave an annoyed face. "You woke me up for that? I could have slept for five more hours!"

"Too bad, now get up!"

Tenten stood up pushed her friend out of the door frame. Walked back to her bed, and went back to sleep. Ino couldn't take anymore and took a bucket of cold water and splashed it on Tenten. Ino gave a smirk.

"Well your done with the shower, now dress up."

"I hate you"

"I know you do." Ino said grinning.

"It's a bad house in here," Tenten said looking at the wild shoppers getting their hands on every discount there is. Tenten was sad because one of them was her friend Ino.

"This is mine! Get your paws of this!" Ino said glaring and yelling at the same time with the other shoppers. Tenten stood behind her carrying all her stuff and trying not to get any blood on her. This was a bloody and dangerous war that you cannot avoid.

"Tenten get over here and help me!"

"I'm not going over there. Nuh-uh." Tenten said taking a step back and shaking her head. As she was taking a step back, a boy her age dropped the stuff he was holding and looked at Tenten. When Tenten tried to apologize, a swarm of shoppers leaped and attacked the poor boy to grab the items he dropped.

After the swarms of shoppers left him with no items left behind, a girl that was younger than him gave pound on the head.

"Look at the what you did, Neji! All those stuff took me forever to find! And now it's all gone!" The girl cried out.

"Hinata, tell me again, why I'm shopping with you?"

"Because you were the only person in the house available," Neji gave an annoyed look.

"That's not a reason."

"Well to me it is." She said going back to her shopping. Neji gave sigh.

"Stupid cousin."

Neji rubbed his head where Hinata hit him, turning his head, he saw Tenten causing himself to knocking him down to the ground.

"Who the heck are you!?"

"Uh, the person who knocked all of your stuff down?" Tenten said giving a weak smile. Neji got up back on his feet and started pointing at Tenten's face.

"You! You're the one who caused those crazy shoppers to attack me!" Tenten started getting mad.

"Excuse me, but that was an accident, I didn't intend to let those shoppers attack you." She yelled at the boy. "Besides you're the one who dropped all your stuff. So technically it was your fault." Tenten told folding her arms.

"Are you trying to pin this on me, when it's clearly your fault?"

"It was your fault to begin with you pin-head!" Tenten yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Pinhead? You started all this you…you… Hold up let me think of something, oh! You SHORTY!"

"Why you…"

Ino spotted her friend whoa was arguing with a cute guy. Ino grabbed Tenten's arm and pulled her away.

"You better not let me see your face again, you dirt bag!!"

"Same to you too, evil witch!"

"You're supposed to be helping me shop, not go off and flirt with a guy!" Ino yelled out.

"Why on earth would I be flirting with him?"

"Well you were, a minute ago."

"I was arguing, Ino."

"Oh really? What a shame because you two would of made a cute couple."

"What?" Tenten yelled turning a shade of pink. Just then Ino noticed a particular pink head bobbing in the crowed.

"Crap" Ino whispered. "Tenten lets get out of here. Sakura is in the building."

Tenten eyes bulged out. "Shoot, lets go"

"Oh my gosh! Is that Tenten and Ino? Fighting for discount?"

"Dang it, too late."

Tenten and Ino turned around slowly as if a ghost was behind them. Giving a fake smile Ino said. "Well hello to you too Sakura"

"I never knew you guys were poor enough to go shop at a place like this." Both Ino and Tenten gave an annoyed look.

"Then why are you here, Sakura?" Tenten asked with a smirk.

"I'm merely here to help my friends shop for their stuff. We kind of got separated from the crowd." Sakura told stuttering. Ino and Tenten took a glance at each other, laughing quietly among themselves.

"Of course you were." Ino said trying to hold down her laughs.

"Oh my gosh! Neji what are you doing here?" Sakura squealed. Just before Neji was about to leave her cousin Hinata, he was spotted by the more troublesome prey. Sakura Haruno.

Neji desperately turned around running back towards Hinata.

"Wait! Neji stop!" Sakura cried running after him.

"Poor guy" Tenten said. "Oh well not our problem, let's make a run for it!"

Ino grabbed Tenten by the shoulders, face to face.

"You were flirting with _the_ Neji Hyuuga?" Ino screamed out.

Tenten blinked. "Who?"

Ino started shaking her back and forth.

"YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH NEJI HYUUGA, THE MOST POPULAR GUY IN SCHOOL, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT!" Ino continued screaming

Tenten started getting more confused. "Come again?"

Ino gave a sign and let go of her friend.

"You are one lucky girl. I really wish I was you right now." Ino said walking out of the store. Tenten blinked, noticing her friend leaving the store she picked up the bags and ran after her.

"Wait, why do you want to be in my place again?" Ino kept walking

"Wait hold up! These bags are really heavy you should help me out here! Hey are you listening to me? HEY!!"

* * *

**A/N: ohhh the first chapter is up! You know the drill…hehe click that little button, you know you wanna…and review this fine story of ours! Bwahaha!!!**


	2. Realization

**DISCLAIMER: Guess what… We do not own any of Naruto's characters…therefore you can not blame us for stealing! Besides…if we did…we'd be rich by now! BWAHAHA! (Remember this is Li that's talking… not me.)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Realization

* * *

As their feet crunched on the snowy ground leaving nothing but foot prints behind them, they walked towards their school. Snow lightly landed on their heads as the chill got to them. Both of the friends were chattering their teeth but mostly Tenten.

"I don't understand why they make us wear this skirt in the middle of winter! It's freezing out here! I mean come on, why not the guys wear the skirt and the girls wear the pants!" Tenten complained while shivering.

"Its fashion Tenten, and besides the reason why girls wear skirts is because us girls look cute in it, and for guys, wearing a skirt would be just creepy and wrong!" Ino replied back.

"That doesn't explain much, we're still freezing out here!" Tenten said giving an annoyed look. Ino just shrugs and continues walking to school.

"Ino can I borrow your notes?" a boy with brown hair asked. Ino looked at the guy, and grabbed her note book and sighed.

"Honestly Shikamaru, you should take notes of your own, not ask for mine. I thought you were the smart one in the class."

"It's too troublesome." As Shikamaru went off to his desk, Tenten went behind him and start nudging him, giving him a playful smirk.

"I thought your notes were in your bag, why did you ask Ino for hers?"

Shikamaru looked up lazily. "Mind your own business; it's too troublesome to talk to girls."

"But you just asked Ino for her notes, if you say girls are troublesome, why didn't you ask Chouji?"

Shikamaru was silence as he copied down the notes, ignoring Tenten as if she wasn't there. Tenten laughed quietly to herself, knowing the real reason why he wanted Ino's notes.

"HIYA TENTEN!" A blonde boy with bright blue eyes yelled into Tenten's face. Tenten, who was knocked down because of the loudness of his voice, started yelling on the ground.

"Naruto, why do you have to yell so early in the morning?"

"Just to say hi," Naruto said giving a big grin. "Oh! And to tell you about the trip we're taking!"

"A trip?"

"Yup, a ski trip!"

"Why haven't I heard about it?" Tenten said.

"You haven't heard of it because you're a total idiot." A boy with black hair, and night eyes told to Tenten. Tenten glared at the boy. "Shut up Sasuke"

Sasuke was resting his arm on Naruto's head and the other in his pocket.

"Hey, get your arm off my head!" Naruto yelled looking like a little kid compared with the tall Sasuke.

"And since when did we have that kind of money?" Tenten asked. Ino came up to her. "Where were you? They explained everything the other day." Tenten, trying to remember the other day when all of this information was told, she realized that she was asleep throughout the whole period. She sweat dropped, and gave a weak smile. Ino gave a sigh.

"Tenten, you're hopeless, lucky for you that the teacher is going to explain all of it again today." She gave a sigh of relief.

Just then, a scream of girls came through the door, grabbing everyone's attention towards the door.

"What's with the loud noise outside?" Tenten yelled. All the guys sighed and went back to their desk. Sasuke told Tenten the same thing he told her earlier.

"You're a total idiot."

When Sasuke said that, Ino started squealing as well. "Have every girl gone mad in here?!" Tenten asked confused.

A guy with black hair walked through the doors with a whole bunch of girls behind him with goo-goo-gaa-gaa eyes. Tenten stared, and nodded to herself. "Yup every girl has gone mad." She tapped Naruto on the shoulders in front of her.

"Who's he again?"

Naruto almost fell off his chair when Tenten asked the question. "This happens every day, and your just realizing this now?"

Tenten blinked. "Has this been happening every day?"

Naruto gave an annoyed look. "You can't be serious." Unfortunately she was, and was even more curious to who this person might be. Naruto gave a sigh, and explained the whole situation.

"Neji Hyuuga, the most popular guy in school, not to mention the main attraction for all girls. Almost everyone knows about this." He told to Tenten. But she was thinking at the thought Neji's name.

"Neji…I heard that guy's name before. Where have I heard it?" she mumbled to herself. She tried looking at his face, but his face was blocked with the surrounding of girls. Tenten was only able to see the black hair in the crowd.

She turned around at her friend that was now drooling on her desk. Tenten snapped her hands in front of face to break the daze. Ino didn't flinch at all. Tenten slapped her hands together. Nothing. She shut the book in front of her, hard. Nothing; until she slammed the desk, yelling in her ear. "INO!"

"What do you want Tenten…I'm day dreaming about Neji," She said sighing deeply. Tenten started to poke her and pointed towards the direction of the crowd.

"Who's that?" Tenten asked. Ino's eyes almost burst out.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING! YOU MET HIM JUST YESTERDAY!" She yelled out. Tenten was confused, yet again. "Who is he?"

"Neji Hyuuga." Ino replied.

"I know the name, but who is he?" Ino gave a glare, pushed her head towards the front to Neji. The crowd of girls was finally at their seats, and Neji's face was revealed to her, causing her to gasp.

"The dirt bag!" Tenten questioned, with wide eyes. Neji was heading towards his seat until he noticed the girl that knocked him over from the chaotic shoppers. The two had their eyes wide, standing up, pointing at each other.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Both yelled aloud.

"I GO TO THIS CLASSROOM!" They both yelled.

"STOP COPYING ME!" They continued to yell. Everyone's eyes was all on them, everyone silence.

"Oh boy…this is going to be a long day…" Ino said resting her head on her hand.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So what you think? We both know nothing much is happening, but later on the story it will get better and come to your liking (if it hasn't). Remember to press that button down there and review!!!**


	3. Sweet BATTLE!

**Disclaimer: Read this …WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! Yep…hehe…

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Sweet BATTLE!

* * *

"Now that everyone is in class, please sit down on your desk." The teacher said as he walked through the class room peering at his students through his rim glasses.

"I'll deal with you later." Tenten said giving a glare. Neji looked down on her for a moment then walked off towards his desk.

"Now I'm pretty sure that every one is excited to go on this ski trip, but to achieve this goal, we must raise enough money for that to happen, other wise you'll be visiting the park and having a picnic instead of playing in the snow." He said with a big smile on his face.

Tenten thought to herself, 'How does he do that, keeping a straight face like that.'

"So I have a suggestion that we all can make, we shall open our own restaurant, with in the school ground. We'll have waiters and waitresses and those who can cook can be the chefs. Isn't that a splendid idea?" The whole class room eyes all bulged out with their mouth opened wide staring at the crazy teacher in front of them.

"WHAT!?" the class room yelled out. "You gotta be kidding me! We don't know the first thing about restaurant business, how exactly are we going to handle that?" Naruto exclaimed slamming his hands on the table.

"Sit down Mr. Uzumaki, and let me explain the situation. Now I'm holding try outs for cooking, in case those students might ill the customer, who ever wins will be the chef of this restaurant, while everyone else is to prepare the decorations and be trained on becoming waiters and waitresses. Do I make my self clear." Every one just nodded and moaned at the same time.

"Now Miss. Yamanaka and Mr. Nara will be training you on serving since both parents own their own restaurants, and Mr. Uchiha will handle on the decorations, and letting Miss. Hyuuga the president, plan out the event." Then he whispered loudly that everyone could hear. "While I relax and do nothing."

Every student gave an annoyed look. "Some teacher you are."

"I can't believe Kakashi-sensei is making us do this," Tenten said grabbing a meat bun from the food tray.

"Oh who cares about that, let's talk about you and Neji." Ino said with a playful smirk.

"Who's Neji again?" Tenten ask confused, no longer then a second a bump was on her head, made my Ino's iron fist. Tenten rubbed her head realizing that was a stupid question to ask.

Just then Tenten spotted the last chocolate cake on the counter, "Hey Ino, I'm going to get some dessert so you go first and save a seat for me." Tenten said walking towards the chocolate cake.

"Whatever you say Tenten." Ino said.

"Yummy Yummy in my tummy" Tenten sang out. As she was about to grab the last chocolate cake someone else wanted it. Tenten looked up at who her opponent would be. To her surprise it was the same guy who she utterly hated. Neji Hyuuga.

"You again." Neji hissed.

"Go find some other dessert! I came here first." Tenten said with authority. Neji narrowed his eye, and looked straight at Tenten's face. "I'm not leaving."

"Really?"

"Really."

Ino found her best friend yet again battling it out with the cutest guy in school. "What is she doing now?"

Tenten knew that this Neji dude won't go anywhere, so she thought of something that might help. "Fine, if you're not going to go, then lets arm wrestle for it." Tenten said with a smirk. Ino slaps her hand to her for head.

"I like the way you think. But are you sure you want to arm wrestle?" Neji asked.

"Let's just arm wrestle." Tenten said.

Both Neji and Tenten took their seats, one on each side of the table. They both have their right hands on the table, ready for combat. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Neji ask once again.

"For the last time, yes!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Hey, I just don't want to make it embarrassing for you to lose in front of all these people." Neji said pointing at the newly form crowd.

"Where did these people come from?!" Tenten asked surprised.

"We're all here to see the show." Ino said in a giddy voice.

"What?!"

"Come on, just arm wrestle already!" One of the people in the crowd yelled out.

Tenten and Neji were ready to arm wrestle. The crowd went silence. It was now for the referee to call the start, some how the referee ended up being Naruto.

"Ready… Set… WRESTLE!"

Neji and Tenten both put pressure on each other hands as soon as the referee called out the call. Now the only thing left is who was the strongest to smash the other opponent's hand first.

"It has been 2 minutes now, and no one has won yet. What a thrilling moment. To Tenten side, you can see that she's struggling a bit, but my girl is still standing strong! But look, Neji is not even breaking a sweat! What incredible strength! Who will win and who will lose-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP NARUTO!"

"Sorry…"

"You're pretty good…" Neji said.

"Thanks." Tenten replied.

"But not good enough." Neji said with a smirk. He then let out all his strength in one blow and smashed Tenten's hand on the table. Every one was quiet, and then they cheered for Neji's victory, especially the girls.

"I want a rematch!" Tenten yelled.

"What?! But I already beat you," Neji said.

"Rematch!"

"Fine, but not arm wrestling, I'll just only beat you again." Neji said.

"Then what?" Tenten asked.

Both of them thought for a moment… Seconds later an idea came to Neji's mind. He let out his hand and gave a thumb up to Tenten.

"Thumb war!" Neji yelled with his thumb up.

They lock fingers, put both their thumbs up and both yelled "1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a thumb war!"

"Aw! Their so cute!" Ino squealed as she watched Tenten and Neji act like immature kids.

"Ha! I won!" Tenten yelled.

"Urgh! I want a rematch!"

Since both Tenten and Neji kept on beating each other, they end up playing all sorts of games. One was thumb war, then there was rock, paper scissor, hot hands and they even did one on who won't blink the longest. But what they don't know is that while they were battling, a certain someone came to enjoy the show while eating a chocolate cake.

"Wow! Nice show we got here!" A boy with spiky light brown hair said while stuffing his face with cake.

"Haha, yeah aren't they just adorable-" Before Ino could finish, she notice something that almost made her eyes bulged out.

"Chouji… where did you get that chocolate cake?" Ino asked nervously.

"It was on the table over there." Chouji said while licking off the crumbs on the plate.

Ino's mouth was wide open in shock.

"CHOUJI! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO EAT THAT CHOCOLATE CAKE!!" Ino yelled with anger. "THAT CAKE WAS THE WINNING PRIZE, AND NOW YOU JUST ATE IT!!!"

Everyone's attention was now on Ino and Chouji, even Tenten and Neji stopped to look at them. Chouji looked at the empty plate, then at the silent crowd.

"I suggest you run Chouji." Shikamaru said giving pity for his dear friend.

Without a second thought, Chouji ran for the exit following a very angry Neji and Tenten.

"GET BACK HERE YOU CAKE EATING, CAKE STEALING, MORON!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Li: OMG OMG! We finally finish writing the third chapter!**

**Ren: What do you mean "we"? I DID MOST OF THE WORK! Stupid brother…**

**Li: Yeah…well…I started it! BOO YA!**

**Ren: …silence… Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter**

**Li: And be sure to review…we love reviews! YAY FOR REVIEWS!**

**Ren: You said review three times...**

**Li: Oh whatever.**


	4. Determination

**Disclaimer: We. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. thank you for your time, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Determination

* * *

"Alright, Sasuke put those balloons there. Tenten hurry up with the ladder! AH, NARUTO DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

_CRASH!_

"Oops… heh, sorry about that..."

"NARUTO!!!"

Today was the day when they decorate for the festival. And unfortunately, to start things out, Naruto does something stupid, like breaking every thing in his path.

"I'll fix that up, don't worry!" Naruto said running for the broom.

"Wait Naruto watch out for the boxes--" Before Ino could say any more, Naruto tripped over the boxes clumsily. To prevent from falling he grabbed on to the nearest curtain and stayed there a minimum of seconds until the curtain ripped causing Naruto to fall and bumping Sasuke on the shoulders who accidentally let go of the balloons. Sasuke watch as the balloons fly higher and higher, then he slowly looked down at Naruto. Sasuke blinked. "NARUTO!!!" Sasuke yelled running after Naruto. Naruto ran.

"It was an accident!" Naruto cried running away from Sasuke.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Sasuke yelled in anger.

Tenten just came back with the ladder, holding it up in front of her face. Not knowing what's ahead, she heard screaming heading her way.

"Huh? What's with the yelling?" Tenten asked confused.

Tenten struggled to take a peek at what's coming her way. Once she saw Naruto and Sasuke running towards her, her eyes almost bulged out.

"DON'T RUN THIS WAY!" Tenten yelled, warning Naruto.

"GAH!"

"AHHHH!"

It was already too late, Naruto ran into Tenten making both Naruto and Tenten fall down on the hard cement floor, adding a Sasuke afterwards. Tenten's face started to turn red as she shoved everyone out of her way, and staring down at Naruto angrily. Naruto became nervous seeing the evil Tenten before him.

"Ha ha Tenten, you know… when we're old we'll look back and laugh at this…" Naruto started saying nervously, but it was too late Tenten was already beating poor Naruto up. Tenten grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the nearest chair, away from everything else.

"Okay Naruto, you sit here and watch everyone in silence." Tenten warned him. Naruto started to pout.

"But I want to help…" Tenten turned her head slowly looking at the poor boy revealing a creepy face.

"Trust me, you've done enough." Tenten quietly spoke. Naruto eyes were wide, and just gulped giving a weak smile and sat neatly on the chair. "Y-yes ma'am."

"Finally!" Everyone yelled out relief that Naruto isn't going to interrupt with their work.

Sasuke sat up rubbing his head from the bruise caused by the adorable, troublesome Naruto.

"Ow."

"Sasuke are you alright?" Tenten asked taking her hand out. "Need help?" Sasuke stared at Tenten's hand, but then turned away hiding his tinted red on his face.

"Uh…No thanks."

"Aw come on, don't be shy." Tenten said with a smile on her face. "Is the famous Sasuke scared to even touch a girl's hand?" Sasuke gave an annoyed look and was about to say something but then Tenten grabbed his hands and pulled him upward, causing them to face each other meeting black orbs with brown ones.

Silence brew in the room, and with the great intense of seeing each other, it felt like they were the only people in the room. After a few moments, Sasuke noticed that they were still holding hands. He took back his hands and shoved them into his pocket, and said quietly to Tenten, "Thanks."

Tenten confused at why the pale guy started turning red but just nodded, and head back to picking up the ladder that she was carrying before. "He's weird."

As Tenten was walking to her destination, she passed Naruto. She looked at him confused.

"Naruto… what are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"Pff… I'm blowing up more balloons for Sasuke…" Naruto said out of breath. Tenten stared at Naruto who was blowing into the small balloons. Tenten quietly laughed to herself until she burst out laughing.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"You're hilarious Naruto." Tenten said.

"Whys that?" Naruto asked confused, Tenten pointed at an object not far from where Naruto was sitting. He looked towards where Tenten was pointing at. Naruto froze staring at the object, shocked.

"Next time, look around," Tenten said with a smirk. Naruto grabbed the object and stared at it. "Well I learned my lesson." Naruto said. He blew up the rest of balloons with the air pump he just recently found. Walking away Tenten said to herself. "He's funny"

---

A guy with red hair holding the ladder stared up at the view where Ino was putting up the balloons near the posters. His dark eyes observe at what was above him.

"Hey Ino, a little to the right." The red head said as Ino looked down.

"You sure, Kyuubi?" She asked uncertain. He gave a thumb up. "Chyeah!" Ino adjusted the balloons as Kyuubi started to drool at the sight of Ino. As Tenten walked passed she noticed that Kyuubi was looking at Ino below where she was standing. Tenten face grew red once again.

Tenten was about to attack him until a flying object came and landed on Kyuubi's toes. He yelled out in pain seeing that the object was a hammer that Shikamaru was using.

"Hey, can you hand me the hammer?" he asked with a monotone voice.

"How on earth did your hammer ended up here when your waaay over there?!" Kyuubi called out at the distance they were in. Shikamaru just shrugged and asked him to give the hammer back.

(A/N: If you're wondering Kyuubi is the nine tail fox from Naruto)

Tenten laughed silently to herself. She whispered towards Shikamaru, "Oh Shikamaru, you're so overprotective when it comes to Ino." Tenten gave a playful nudge. Shikamaru blushed and turned away.

As Tenten was walking towards another area, she bumped into a person who wasn't paying attention to where he was going. She saw a guy carrying a whole bunch of supplies and didn't see his face. She was about to ask if he needed help, but then saw who the culprit was. Neji gave a sigh.

"Not you again," he said rolling his eyes. Tenten could only narrow her eyes at him.

"Same goes for you, and to think I was about to help you." Tenten said.

"Who would want any help from a manly girl like you?" Neji said with a smirk on his face.

Tenten was about to say something until she saw different classes coming in with decorations ready to put up. Tenten was confused just as everyone else. Tenten went up to Kakashi-sensei.

"What are these other classes here for?" Tenten asked staring at the other students. Kakashi scratched his head.

"Oh… haven't I mentioned it's sort of a competition between different classes to go on the ski trip?"

Kakashi's students yelled in disbelief. "WHAT, WE'RE FIGHTING FOR THIS SKI TRIP?!"

Kakashi was cornered by his students.

"W-We're not exactly fighting for it… it's just a friendly competition on who raises the most money…" Kakashi said in a hesitate voice.

"So, whichever class earns the most money… gets to go on the ski trip?" Ino asked following up by her fellow class mates.

"Basically… yes." Kakashi simply answered.

All Kakashi's students had fire in their eyes adding with smirks and determination on their faces.

Naruto threw his fist in the air and yelled.

"WHOS GONNA WIN?" his class mates helped him out and continued.

"CLASS B!"

Kakashi jerked back as he saw his students yell.

"WHO ARE WE?"

"CLASS B!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"CLASS B!"

"WHOS GONNA WIN?"

"CLASS B!"

"WHOS GOING ALL THE WAY TO THE TOP?"

"CLASS B!"

"WHOS GONNA SUCCEED?"

"CLASS B!"

"AND TELL ME ONE MORE TIME WHOS GONNA WIN!"

"CLASS B!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"CLASS B!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto yelled ending it with a jump in the air with his fist leading. All of the students of Kakashi's followed and threw their fist in the air cheering.

All of the other students stared as if Class B was crazy. But each person knew that every class was determined to win the ski trip. The problem is. Whish class is going to win this awesome trip? And which class is going to earn the most cash?

"This just gotten a lot more interesting." Kakashi said smiling to himself.

* * *

**Li: whoa...we actually continued, after how long?**

**Ren: i wonder who's fault that is?!**

**Li: hey are you trying to pin this on me?!**

**Ren: it is your fault! **

**Li: you have no proof! bwahahahah!**

**Ren: ... I apologize for those who waited so long for this chapter. Blame my brother.**

**Li: hey! jeez, we continued didn't we? be happy!**

**Ren: ...**

**Li: anyways, review like always!**

**Ren: we'll try to continue soon in the next chapter**

**Li: thanks for all the other reviews, and we hope that you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
